La Rencontre
by Twinzie
Summary: Bellatrix a quitté Poudlard mais elle doit trouver un mari pour être une vraie lady. Pas facile d'être une Black. Bellatrix plus humaine que jamais.


Couple étrange, pas encore bien connu du monde de Harry Potter mais déjà détesté !

Titre : **La Rencontre** (titre _made in _Anacofleb puisque tout le monde connait mon immense talent pour les titres à la c ¤ ¤ )

Pairing : **Bellatrix Black **/** Rodolphus Lestrange **

Rating : **K **(elle est, ici, inoffensive)

Bêta : **_Anacofleb_**. (c'est la petite nouveauté. Je la remercie beaucoup, je la soule surement, d'ailleurs, à force d'y dire merci . Elle travaille super bien à épelucher mes fautes très très bêtes !)

J'espère que vous allez aimer cet OS. Je voulais montrer une Bellatrix un peu plus humaine que JKR. Et puis, je me suis prise de passion pour Bella et Rodolphus. Je trouve qu'ils forment un couple superbe.

Vous remarquerez que c'est le plus long OS que j'ai écrit jusque là. A croire que ce couple m'inspire vraiment.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_**La Rencontre**_

Bellatrix Black était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre et regardait le soleil s'éteindre à l'horizon. Elle était jeune, belle, intelligente, conquérante et surtout pleine d'ambition. Elle était fraîchement diplômée de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, depuis juin dernier et attendait, non sans une certaine angoisse, le jour où son père la convoquerait dans son bureau. Elle savait ce qu'allait signifier cette entrevue. Elle n'aurait pour seule sujet que son « futur mari. »

Bellatrix avait toujours méprisé les garçons de son âge, les jugeant trop bêtes et immatures. Elle n'avait donc trouvé aucun homme qui puisse être un mari potentiel. Son père prendrait donc plaisir à lui en choisir un selon ses propres critères. Elle ne doutait pas des relations de son père et savait que son mari se devait d'être un homme riche, respecté et d'une longue lignée de sang-purs.

Ce soir, comme c'était le cas depuis deux mois, elle s'ennuyait. Ses deux jeunes sœurs étaient retournées à Poudlard poursuivre leurs études et le manoir Black ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi vide et calme.

Les heures défilaient, Bellatrix n'avait pas bougé, tandis que le soleil avait fait place à la lune et à sa myriade d'étoiles.

- Bella ?

Bellatrix sursauta à l'entente de son surnom. Ses parents venaient de rentrer de leur soirée et elle n'avait même pas entendu sa mère entrer dans sa chambre.

- Oui, maman.

- Tu ferais mieux de te coucher, il est tard.

- Je vais y aller.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'être seule ici, mais la semaine prochaine nous sommes invités à la réception de ton oncle Orion et de ta tante Walburga. Tu pourrais venir avec nous.

- J'y réfléchirais.

- Il n'est pas bon pour une jeune femme aussi belle de rester enfermée. En plus, peut-être y trouveras-tu un charmant jeune homme. Beaucoup de beau monde sera présent.

Bella sourit et accepta pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Elle allait entendre parler de cette réception toute la semaine mais au moins le sujet du futur mari serait peut-être mit en veilleuse.

- Bonne nuit, ma belle.

- Bonne nuit maman.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

La semaine passa et l'ennui de la jeune femme ne diminua pas. Sa mère la força à venir l'accompagner au jardin pour admirer les fleurs et prendre le thé. Etre une parfaite lady, en somme. Mais Bella savait déjà cela et ce genre de vie ne lui plaisait guère. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper autrement qu'en élevant des enfants et en rangeant la maison pour son gentil petit mari.

Au dîner, un soir, son père aborda le sujet qu'elle appréhendait. Il n'était malheureusement pas passé à la trappe pour la semaine.

- Bellatrix, as-tu déjà songé à ton avenir ?

Par avenir, Cygnus Black entendait surtout songer à un mari.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Tu sais pourtant que tu te dois d'honorer la famille Black, ma fille.

- Bien sûr, père. Mais je ne connais personne qui me conviendrait. Peut-être suis-je trop difficile ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Et bien, je pourrais te présenter des jeunes hommes charmants.

« Pitié pas ça »

Bellatrix ne voulait pas entendre de noms. C'était à coup sûr des garçons qu'elle avait un jour croisé à Poudlard et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de revoir.

- Tu dois connaître un certain Allan Travers. Il était à aussi à Serpentard, et il vient d'intégrer les bureaux du Ministère. Un jeune homme fort respectable et d'une vieille famille de sorciers.

- Je ne vois pas, non, mentit Bella.

En fait, elle voyait très bien de qu'il s'agissait et elle refuserait catégoriquement de l'épouser, de gré ou de force. Son père continua son monologue en citant d'autres noms qui lui étaient plus ou moins familiers, notamment celui d'Antonin Dolohov, un ami à elle qui ne deviendrait jamais plus, au même titre qu'Achillus Jugson ou Jason Mulciber.

- Il y a aussi le fils aîné de Quintus Lestrange. Il est un peu plus âgé que toi, Bellatrix. Mais il est très bien et connaît la valeur de notre sang. Pas comme certains, marmonna Cygnus.

- Je ne sais pas, père. Je ne connais que son frère de vue, Rabastan, je crois. Il est encore à Poudlard.

- Il sera présent à la réception d'Orion. Comme beaucoup de personnes, d'ailleurs.

- Tu pourras ainsi faire sa connaissance, sourit sa mère qui apparemment était déjà sous le charme de cette homme.

- Bien entendu.

Belle se força de sourire à sa mère. Elle n'avait pas envie de rencontrer ce Lestrange, et encore moins d'aller à cette fichue réception. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix…

Le lendemain, Bella reçut une lettre de sa plus jeune sœur, Narcissa. Elle n'était pas très maternelle, ses rapports avec sa famille se limitaient à de belles paroles le plus souvent infondées. Pourtant elle avait un tout autre sentiment envers Narcissa. Sa sœur était d'apparence frêle, semblable à une petite fille innocente. Même si Bella savait qu'elle cachait bien son jeu avec son caractère explosif, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger.

_Bellatrix,_

_Père t'a-t-il posé la question « fatidique » ? Ma pauvre. Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver un homme de ton tempérament._

_Je m'ennuie à Poudlard, tout semble calme et les professeurs sont fades. Sinon, je m'inquiète des fréquentations d'Andromeda. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle parlait souvent avec un sorcier d'ascendance moldue. Si père l'apprend…_

Innocente petit Cissy.

_Tiens-moi au courant des nouvelles,_

_Ta sœur, Cissy._

Elle était trop curieuse pour son propre bien.

Comme les jours précédents, Bellatrix passa son temps à chercher une occupation. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa petite sœur et préféra attendre le lendemain que la réception soit terminée. Elle aurait peut-être plus de choses à lui écrire.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- Ma chérie ? Quelle robe comptes-tu mettre demain soir ?

Bellatrix eut envie de lui dire qu'elle avait le temps, qu'elle choisirait demain, que, de toute façon, ce n'était pas très important, mais au lieu de ça, elle se contenta d'un « je ne sais pas encore. »

- Et pourquoi ne mettrais-tu pas la robe bordeaux, celle que nous avons fait faire pour l'anniversaire de Cassiopée ?

- Je verrais demain, Maman.

Le fait de clore la phrase par « Maman » montra à Druella que la conversation était close. Elle sourit tristement en voyant sa fille chérie sortir dans les allées ombragées de leur jardin, pourtant fleuri. Druella adorait son aînée. Elle l'avait tant désirée et tant attendue. Bella avait été un bébé silencieux, préférant le calme et la stratégie de ses cubes magiques aux gazouillis et pleurs incessants des autres bambins. Cette solitude l'avait poursuivi en grandissant. C'était une petite fille sage, solitaire et intelligente, qui parlait peu mais écoutait beaucoup. A Poudlard, elle avait ravi ses parents en étant envoyé à Serpentard. Elle avait tout de même cet aspect futé et rusé en plus de sa soif de connaissance. Et aujourd'hui, c'était une femme incroyablement belle et envoûtante.

Druella espérait tellement que Rodolphus Lestrange plaise à sa fille. Elle avait eu l'honneur de faire sa connaissance lors d'un repas le mois dernier et elle avait été charmée. Il lui avait aussi fait penser à sa propre fille : charmant mais charmeur, intelligent mais malin. Toutes les jeunes demoiselles présentes le regardaient avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Bellatrix sortit prendre l'air. Cette maison l'étouffait. Elle aimait ce jardin. Enfant, elle s'y réfugiait et s'y cachait pour échapper à un quelconque monstre imaginaire. Bella savait que les gens se méprenaient à son sujet car derrière cette apparence hautaine, froide et noire, se cachait une jeune fille, certes ambitieuse et déterminée, mais qui avait surtout besoin d'être rassurée et choyée. Les jeunes hommes de son âge ne voulaient qu'une épouse pour faire bonne figure. Elle, elle désirait un mari aimant. Il lui arrivait même d'envier les couples qui se mariaient par amour, mais elle chassait bien vite ce sentiment de faiblesse comme le lui avait enseigné son père.

Elle s'assit sur l'unique balançoire du jardin qui avait pendant longtemps accueilli ses rires et ses pleurs enfantins. Elle se la disputait souvent avec Andromeda et balançait doucement Cissy pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Même délabrée, recouverte d'une mousse verte et grinçante, elle restait un refuge, là où on ne la dérangerait pas.

Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'au fond d'elle, elle était curieuse de rencontrer ce Lestrange. Il avait quitté Poudlard alors qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour s'intéresser aux garçons et elle avait beau se creuser les méninges, rien n'y faisait, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage sur ce nom. Elle connaissait vaguement son jeune frère, Rabastan, mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention.

Bellatrix replia ses jambes sous elle et s'accrocha aux cordes rêches de la balançoire pour éviter la chute et elle se laissa doucement bercer par les grincements réguliers. Le soleil disparaissait, englouti par l'horizon alors que la lune et les étoiles faisaient leur entrée en scène.

Un « pop » la sortit de sa contemplation.

- Excusez Vinnie, Miss Bellatrix, mais Madame Black, votre mère, dit que vous risquez d'attraper la mort à rester dehors et que le dîner va bientôt être servi.

- Bien, Vinnie.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut et Bellatrix se décida à regagner la maison.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Affublée de fanfreluches, Bellatrix ne se sentait pas du tout dans son élément. Elle avait l'impression d'être déguisée. La robe bordeaux était belle, cependant, devant la psyché de sa chambre, elle s'était même trouvée élégante. Mais maintenant qu'elle devait paraître à la réception de son oncle et sa tante, devant tout le monde, elle se sentait ridicule.

- Ma chère Bellatrix, tu es radieuse. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue.

Il était difficile à croire que sa tante Walburga, qui la complimentait à l'instant, était la même personne qui ne cessait de crier sur ses deux fils, Sirius et Regulus. Elle aurait voulu avoir une fille et Merlin l'avait affublé de deux fils. Sa tante la laissa sur ses bonnes paroles pour rejoindre de quelconques connaissances.

Tout le gratin de la haute société était présent. Les femmes babillaient de futilités dans leurs robes hors de prix et les hommes parlaient affaires et dernières nouvelles. Bellatrix observait de loin, l'oreille tendue vers un groupe qui discutait d'un certain Lord Voldemort. Quel nom étrange ! Elle comprit que ce sorcier méprisait les sorciers d'ascendance moldue… Elle aussi.

- Bonsoir.

Un homme venait de l'approcher très discrètement, elle avait failli sursauter. Il était plutôt séduisant.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle en écho.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Bellatrix Black.

- Enfin je vous rencontre.

Sur ces paroles, il lui fit un baisemain.

- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

- Rodolphus Lestrange.

Elle aussi aurait pu lui dire la même phrase. Mais elle n'en avait nulle envie.

- Pourquoi restez-vous dans votre coin ?

« Pour vous éviter » eut-elle envie de répondre mais elle se retint de justesse.

- Je n'aime pas ce genre de festivités où les gens ne sont là que pour étaler leur fortune dans le but d'être envier des autres.

Rodolphus sourit à cette répartie.

- C'est justement tout le but de ces soirées. Quel intérêt y aurait-il à les organiser, sinon ?

Malgré elle, Bella lui rendit son sourire. Il n'était pas si horrible qu'elle avait souhaité l'imaginer. Sa présence était rassurante. Il imposait une sorte de respect. Ses yeux sombres pétillaient et son sourire irradiait la pièce.

- Ne restez pas dans votre coin. Venez-vous joindre à nous.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il ajouta avec un sourire charmeur « pour me faire plaisir. »

Comment refuser ?

Il ne la prit pas par la main, mais ce fut tout comme puisqu'il la poussa légèrement pour la faire avancer jusqu'au petit groupe de jeunes qui étaient rassemblés près de la grande porte fenêtre.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter Mademoiselle Black.

Bella ne savait pas très bien s'il allait dit cela sur un ton ironique ou non, mais les autres personnes la saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Elle ne les connaissait pas, ou alors de vue pour certains, car la plupart était plus âgés qu'elle.

Ils reprirent leur conversation sur le drôle de mage noir qui, apparemment, prenait beaucoup plus d'ampleur qu'elle ne le pensait. Ne connaissant pas le sujet Bella les écoutait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un chevalier de Walpurgis ? Demanda-t-elle à son voisin.

Rodolphus la dévisagea mais devant sa flagrante ignorance, il reprit bien vite contenance.

- Un Chevalier de Walpurgis, ma chère, c'est… c'est une sorte de défenseur.

- Défenseur de quoi ?

- De son sang et de son rang.

Il parlait avec un tel sérieux et une telle confiance, la regardant si intensément que Bella buvait ses paroles.

- Puis-je être un Chevalier de Walpurgis ?

L'assemblée, en grande majorité masculine, la regarda comme si elle venait de proférer une injure. La stupeur passée, c'est de l'amusement qu'elle put lire sur leurs visages, certains se retenaient même de rire. Une femme ne pouvait pas réellement envisager de se rallier à cet homme.

Bellatrix n'aimait pas se sentir si… féminine. Elle n'aimait pas que les femmes soient vues comme moins fortes que les hommes. Avec sa baguette à la main, elle en mettait plus d'un à terre. Et surtout, elle détestait qu'on se moque d'elle et les gens autour d'elle le faisaient ouvertement.

- Excusez-moi.

Elle leur fit un sourire forcé et s'éclipsa, elle ne savait où.

- Ah ! Te voilà. J'ai vu que tu avais fait la rencontre du jeune Lestrange. Vous avez fait connaissance ?

- Pas vraiment.

Sa charmante mère, toute sourire, l'entraînait vers le buffet en la tenant par le bras.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

Plus curieuse que Druella… impossible.

- De futilités.

- Et comment le trouves-tu ? Il est charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Bella esquiva la question d'un geste et lui demanda si la salade de potirons était bonne. A l'heure actuelle, Bella trouvait ce Lestrange plutôt agaçant, trop sûr de lui et bien trop séducteur. Druella ne se laissa, cependant, pas démontée devant le manque d'enthousiasme évident de son aînée et continua sur sa lancée.

- Oh ! Oh ! Il te regarde, Bella !

Exaspérée, Bella leva les yeux au ciel et reposa bruyamment son assiette avant de se faufiler parmi les invités pour quitter la pièce.

- Druella, tu n'es pas croyable.

- Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

- Laisse ta fille respirer l'air qu'elle veut !

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Bellatrix n'avait pas voulu venir à cette soirée et elle l'aurait mieux fait. Tous ces gens… ces jeunes qui se croyaient importants alors qu'en fait, ils n'étaient que de misérables petits sorciers attendant leur misérable petite heure de gloire.

L'air était frais et elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris son châle. Le jardin de sa tante était sombre et sobre, pas de fleurs, ni de statues et encore moins de balançoire. Elle s'installa sur le banc en pierre blanche et souffla un bon coup.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, tout à l'heure.

Il ne manquait plus que lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui ficher la paix, bon sang !

- Je ne pense pas avoir demandé de la compagnie.

Elle avait repris sa froideur, elle qui n'était que timidité devant cet homme. Elle vit les coins de sa bouche frémir mais il eut la délicatesse de retenir son sourire.

- Très bien.

Elle l'entendit repartir vers la maison et elle se laissa aller contre le dossier froid et dur du banc. Elle renversa alors la tête et contempla le ciel. Il n'y avait pas autant d'étoiles qu'en été mais elle se détendit en les observant. Malgré son caractère explosif, Bella aimait le calme et en dépit du côté solitaire qu'on lui attribuait, elle n'aimait pas la solitude.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini, elle sentit qu'on lui mettait un châle sur elle et se redressa brusquement.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade lors de ma réception, ta mère risquerait de m'en vouloir.

Bella sourit. Son oncle n'était pas l'homme austère et froid pour lequel il aimait se faire passer.

- Ta mère t'a forcé à venir, je présume ? Et toi, tu t'ennuies à mourir.

Bella sourit de plus belle devant la perspicacité d'Orion.

- De plus, ton père m'a fait part de sa requête. Un mari !

Le sourire de Bella se fana.

- Je t'avoue que je suis bien content de n'avoir que des fils, même si les miens me donnent pas mal de fil à retordre, surtout Sirius. Mais une si belle jeune femme lâchée sur le marché du mariage, c'est affreux, grimaça-t-il. Et… il n'y a pas un charmant jeune homme qui t'intéresse ?

- Bien tenté. C'est mère qui t'a demandé de glisser ça dans la conversation ?

- Non. Mais tu es ici, seule alors que de nombreux jeunes hommes fort respectables et célibataires peuplent mon salon. Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Celle-ci, par contre, c'est ta mère qui me l'a demandé.

Elle rit doucement et attrapa la main tendue de son oncle qui la ramenait au salon.

Le reste de la soirée fut ennuyeux. Elle avait fait la connaissance d'une dénommée Isabella, ainsi que d'un certain Nott, McNair et d'une Carlson. Rodolphus n'était pas revenue vers elle de la soirée, bien que ça ne lui aurait probablement pas déplu.

- Je rentre, mère.

Elle s'était glissée jusqu'à sa mère qui parlait avec d'autres ladies.

- Mais… Bella, ton père ne va pas aimer.

- Je suis fatiguée et j'ai mal à la tête avec cette fumée et ces bruits. Excuse-moi auprès de ma tante et mon oncle.

- Très bien, soupira Druella.

Parce que cette maison était durement protégée par de multiples sorts instaurés par Orion, Bella se devait de sortir pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à chez elle. Elle était d'ailleurs sur le point de tourner la poignée de la porte d'entrée quand on l'en empêcha.

- J'espère que vous n'alliez pas prendre la fuite sans m'avoir dit au revoir.

Encore lui.

- Je ne prends pas la fuite, je rentre chez moi car je suis fatiguée. Et nous ne nous connaissons pas, j'espère ne pas vous revoir avant longtemps. Donc je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi, je serais venue vous dire au revoir, Monsieur Lestrange.

- Par politesse.

- Apprenez-la vous-même avant de l'enseigner aux autres, répondit-elle les lèvres pincées par la colère.

- Vous êtes encore plus belle quand vous êtes énervée.

Il lui souriait comme si ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. Il avait toujours sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne et doucement il la porta à ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle Black. Au plaisir de vous revoir prochainement.

Elle dégagea sa main et sortit pour transplaner sans un regard en arrière.

Elle détestait cet homme, elle détestait tous les hommes.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Son père n'avait rien dit de son départ improvisé de la veille. Bien au contraire, il lui avait même demandé si elle s'était amusée à la soirée. Elle avait préféré mentir avec un immense sourire hypocrite, histoire de paraître plus crédible. Cependant, elle n'était pas dupe, pour que son père, si stricte et à cheval sur les principes et les bonnes manières, ne lui fasse pas la moral, c'est qu'il avait anguille sous roche.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre en début d'après-midi et décida d'écrire à la plus jeune de ses sœurs avant de recevoir une autre lettre disant qu'elle n'avait pas encore répondu. Narcissa était trop impatiente par moments. Elle lui fit part de la vie morne et terne qu'elle menait ici et de la soirée chez leurs Tante Walburga et Oncle Orion. Elle passa sous silence l'espoir qu'avait leur mère envers Rodolphus Lestrange, mais elle le mentionna tout de même comme une des personnes qu'elle avait rencontré là-bas. Rien de plus. Un jeune homme parmi tant d'autres.

Après avoir cacheté la lettre, elle descendit mais s'arrêta bien vite.

- Au revoir, Monsieur Black.

- A bientôt, jeune homme et ne vous en faites, je la connais bien.

Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon pour elle, c'était surtout ce « jeune homme » qui la dérangeait. Son père ne traitait jamais affaire avec de jeunes recrus et il n'appelait pas les plus jeunes « jeunes hommes », ceci se référait uniquement lorsqu'il s'agissait de…

- Bella ! Descends !

Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça !

- J'arrive.

Elle finit de descendre les marches et donna la lettre à un elfe de maison en lui ordonnant de la poster dans les plus brefs délais. L'angoisse commençait doucement à monter en elle.

Elle s'avança vers le bureau de son père à reculons, comme une gamine qui vient de faire une bêtise et qui va recevoir sa punition. Elle aurait peut-être dû attendre pour envoyer une lettre à Cissy.

Elle frappa et entra.

- Tu m'as demandé ?

- Oui. Un jeune homme très bien m'a demandé ta main à l'instant même.

Au moins, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

- Puis-je savoir son nom ? Demanda Bella avec le peu d'assurance qui lui restait.

- Rodolphus Lestrange ?

Blêmir ou rougir, son corps hésitait encore.

« Le… Le… L'imbécile ! » Ragea Bellatrix.

- Tu as fait sa connaissance hier soir. Dis-moi ce que tu pense de lui ?

Elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire la vérité, le pauvre homme en mourait. Mentir… ce serait flatter l'ego de ce Lestrange.

- Je le trouve charmant. Un peu prétentieux mais charmant.

- A la Bonne heure. Il est très intelligent et sait ce qu'il veut. Ses ancêtres étaient des gens respectueux et riches.

Bella l'écoutait sans rien dire, le visage neutre et les pensées en ébullition. Son père était en admiration de cet homme et sa mère était déjà sous son charme, elle n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix. Elle aurait pu tomber pire, un sang-pur riche et moche. Lui, au moins, était beau, puissant et avait de la classe et des bonnes manières.

- Quand vais-je le voir ?

Elle devait tout de même feindre le grand enthousiasme.

- Vendredi. Je l'ai invité à dîner avec ses parents pour parler un peu des préparatifs.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Bella ne se rappela même pas de ce qu'elle avait fait après être sortie de bureau de son père. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à ce dîner. Sans compter qu'ensuite, il y aurait une grande réception au manoir pour leurs fiançailles et le mariage, probablement en été. Elle serait donc très prochainement Madame Lestrange.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Trois jours la séparaient de ce dîner et elle paniquait déjà. Elle avait harcelé sa mère pour savoir ce qu'elle avait demandé aux elfes de maison pour le repas, elle n'arrivait pas arrêter son choix sur sa tenue et hésita pour ses cheveux, libres ou attachés, en somme, il ne s'agissait que de choix cornéliens pour elle.

Le jour même, elle avait l'estomac noué. Jamais Bellatrix Black n'avait été dans un tel état, surtout pas pour un garçon, mais il s'agissait tout de même de son futur époux. Rien que d'y penser, il fallait qu'elle se regarde dans un miroir. Et si elle ne lui plaisait plus ? Non, impossible.

Elle se surprit à sourire en pensant à lui. Finalement, elle devait admettre qu'il lui plaisait et il lui avait plu dès qu'il s'était présenté à elle.

Elle avait opté pour une robe brune de saison et dans ses cheveux reposait une unique barrette. Elle était descendue deux fois aux cuisines pour voir si tout était parfait et elle avait même retouché la disposition de la table.

Druella souriait de voir sa fille, d'ordinaire si maîtresse d'elle-même, si réservée et si froide, courir partout et s'inquiéter de son apparence. Cygnus était aussi très fier de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Druella tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas rire quand elle vit Bella reprendre son masque froid et sans émotion à l'entente de la porte d'entrée qui annonçait l'arrivée des Lestrange.

Bellatrix était restée en retrait, laissant à ses parents le loisir de faire les présentations. Il se tenait non loin de ses propres parents dans une tenue sobre et élégante, toute à son image.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Black.

Elle se souvint avoir aperçu Monsieur et Madame Lestrange à la réception d'Orion mais ils n'avaient pas été présentés et elle n'aurait pas imaginé que ce soit ses parents. Ils semblaient très jeunes et sympathiques. Sans faire de préambule, Madame Lestrange lui fit la bise, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Bella refusait de poser les yeux sur Rodolphus. Pas lui. Il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds et sans aucune gêne. Ils allèrent pour s'installer au salon avant de passer à table mais avant que Bella ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, deux bras vinrent se poser fermement sur sa taille, l'empêchant ainsi d'aller plus loin.

« Par Merlin ! Respire ! Respire ! »

Leurs parents continuèrent ne s'inquiétant pas de le leur absence ou l'ignorant tout simplement.

- Je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux, fit-il avec une moue séductrice tout en retournant Bella, toujours prisonnière de ses bras.

- Bonsoir Rodolphus.

- Votre père vous a-t-il fait part de ma demande ?

- Bien sûr, vous ne seriez pas là ce soir, sinon.

- Alors acceptez-vous de m'épouser ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- J'avais espéré que oui. Veux-tu m'épouser, Bellatrix ?

Il venait de la tutoyer et la regardait droit dans les yeux, ses mains serrant toujours sa taille. Ils ne firent rien pendant d'interminables secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle cille et il sut qu'elle était sienne. Délicatement il souleva son menton et son cœur à elle s'emballa. Il ne pouvait quand même pas envisager de l'embrasser là, maintenant alors que…

Oh ! Si, il le pouvait.

Ce moment fut bien trop court et intense à la fois, elle eut à peine le temps de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa une main dans son dos et la poussa alors gentiment au salon tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Sa mère sourit en les voyant entrer, pas dupe un seul instant.

Bellatrix n'entendit que des bribes de leur conversation, se concentrant sur la main puissante qui ne quittait pas ses reins.

**FIN**

_¤ Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis sont le premier nom donné aux Mangemorts d'après une information de JKR. Tout est d'ailleurs écrit sur l'_Encyclopédie HP


End file.
